pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor (anime)
Trevor is a character appearing in the XY series. Appearance Trevor is short boy with orange rounded hair and grey eyes. He wears a white collared shirt under a blue one, with a Poké Ball logo on his left side of the chest and has greyish pants with green shoes. He also wears the Holo Scanner around his neck and a green bookbag, shaped like a smiley face. Personality Though somewhat silent, Trevor is a skilled trainer, who wishes to learn more about Pokémon and battles. He is also a determined photographer, wanting to take pictures of all the Pokémon in existence. Biography Trevor and his friends, Tierno and Shauna, met at Professor Sycamore's lab, where Trevor chose a Charmander for his starter Pokémon. Trevor bid his friends farewell, though they tended to meet each other in certain places. During his travels, Trevor also took some pictures of rare Pokémon.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Season 17: XY Trevor came to the Pokémon Summer Camp, along with her friends, Shauna and Tierno, forming Team Squirtle. Trevor was chasing his Charmander, who ran off to a lodge, where it was startled by the other Pokémon and used Fire Fang on Clemont's Chespin, whose flame was doused by Tierno's Squirtle's Water Gun. Trevor met the heroes and was fascinated by Ash's Pikachu, taking a photo of him, since his goal is to take as many pictures of Pokémon as possible. Later on, the heroes were allowed to have a battle with the opponent of their choosing, so Clemont chose Trevor to battle, using his Chespin to battle Charmander. With a few days being passed, Trevor, in the fishing competition, managed to fish out a Wailord. Later, Sycamore dismissed the teams, who would have to make a PokéVision video. At the end of the day, Team Squirtle showed their video, where Trevor expressed his desire of becoming being a scholar and learn more about Pokémon, along with his Charmander. While Team Squirtle did not receive any points at the end of the day, Trevor was not sad they lost to Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. The team was also reminded they were tied with Team Froakie for having an equal amount of points.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! The following day, Trevor, with the rest of his team, were to collect some stamps in a race. In the third part, Trevor went into a dark maze with his Charmander to take the stamp. After collecting the stamp, Trevor followed his friends, Shauna and Tierno, to other parts of the race, but stopped and decided to help find Bonnie, who somehow got lost. Going through the forest, both teams found Bonnie, unconscious, on the other end of the cliff. Ash managed to jump onto Driftloon and Drifblim to get Bonnie and carry her on his back. When returning, Ash tried to jump to the other side, but he was too far and started to fall. Clemont extended his Aipom Arm and reached Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie up, who were lifted back by Serena, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. Bonnie woke up and confessed she saw a strange Pokémon in the woods, which everyone noticed about. Despite neither team having accomplished the race, Trevor did feel it was a good experience to have seen the mysterious "X" Pokémon.XY041: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! On the last day of the Pokémon Summer Camp, the teams were to pair up and participate in a battle tournament. This pleased Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, since they have been known to battle together and make combination attacks. Before the tournament began, Team Squirtle came to the cooks - who were the Team Rocket Trio - and were told they needed to hand over their Pokémon for health inspection at the Pokémon Center. Tierno gave his Squirtle, Shauna her Bulbasaur and Trevor his Charmander. After some time, Team Squirtle visited the Pokémon Center and were shocked to hear the cooks did not give her the Pokémon. The heroes joined Team Squirtle in finding the missing Pokémon. They found the cooks and Pikachu removed the table cloth, revealing Team Squirtle's Pokémon had been captured and binded by Leech Seed. Team Rocket removed their disguises and attacked with Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Clemont's Bunnelby used Dig, distracting Team Rocket and allowing Froakie to free the Pokémon by using Cut on the vines. Later on, Team Squirtle faced Team Froakie in a three-on-three battle. Trevor had sent Charmander in the battle with Shauna's Bulbasaur and Tierno's Squirtle, even gaining the upper hand during the battle. When Serena's Fennekin was defeated, Clemont and Ash worked together and defeated Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. Despite the loss, Trevor knew they all gave their best. The following day, Trevor went off, bidding farewell to his friends.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Along with his friends, Tierno and Shauna, Trevor watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Trevor encountered the heroes, as he was chasing his Charmeleon. He greeted the heroes, showing he won some Gym badges. After a quick match with Ash's Frogadier (in which Trevor lost), Trevor revealed he wanted to take a picture of Moltres, since he did take pictures of Articuno and Zapdos already. He showed a blurred picture of Moltres, which Clemont used to show to his machine to show the place where Moltres appeared. As they went to the volcano, Mount Molteau, Trevor took pictures of other Pokémon he was fascinated by. After having arrived to the top, the heroes faced Team Rocket, causing Trevor to take pictures of Jessie's Gourgeist, being fascinated by its size. Trevor sent Charmeleon to battle Team Rocket, but the machine Clemont invented bashed into a rock, causing an explosion and awakening Moltres. Team Rocket attacked Moltres, who blasted them off and attacked the heroes, believing they are also its enemies. Fletchinder tried hard to protect the heroes and evolved into a Talonflame. Nevertheless, Moltres hits it with Fire Burst, causing Talonflame to nearly fall in the lava. Ash, despite being restrained by his own Pokémon and Trevor, jumped in and held Talonflame. Both were saved by Frogadier, who pulled them with his frubbles. Moltres, seeing the bond Ash and Talonflame shared with each other, left in peace. After they left the mountain, Trevor left the heroes, proud he got the new picture of Moltres.XY086: A Legendary Photo Op! Trevor was supposed to meet up with Tierno and Shauna to cheer for Shauna in Anistar City's Showcase, but found new Pokémon he was interested in taking pictures of.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Pokémon On hand Gallery Tierno, Shauna and Trevor in XY080.png|Watching the Pokémon Showcase Serena is in See also Trevor (Adventures) References Category:Rivals